


The Song of Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Arrow (TV 2012), Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Au of Got post series, Crossover, Daenerys and fAegon rule, F/M, Jon is exiled, Now they are stuck on Planetos, The heroes of Earth beat the Anti Monitor but lost their new earth, Victory over the Long Night came at a price, some of the book elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The heroes lost as before the Anti monitor was defeated he released one last blasts of the Ant matter wave and the new earth they sacrificed so much to make is now gone the same way their old was. But before they die the monitor takes our and sends them to a far away realm beyond the Multiverse. Starvlabs appears in the Riverlands on the isle of faces while many of the heroes are scattered around Westeros. As they now the last of their Earths will survive this new land or die in the great game.Au for Got - Aegon (young griff) and Daenerys United their claims and took KL though Dany had a thing for Jon, Jon is beyond to keep his claim from conflicting with theirs and he is depressed as he was forced to sacrifice his beloved to end the long night (Val), Sansa is lady/wardeness if the North.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen (political), Alex Danvers/OC Redwyne lady, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Jon Snow, Cisco Ramon/Sansa Stark, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Yara Greyjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny I had over the years about if Got and the Arrowverse.

He was dying and he knew it. After the Anti Monitor possessed Harbinger stole most of his powers his time was coming to an end, but not yet, he needed to know that the heroes won. So he watched as the events to rebirth the multiverse unfolded.

He watched the heroes fight his counterpart at the beginning of time. He watched as Oliver as the Spectre sacrificed himself to birth this new Multiverse. He knew he had it in him all long, he just needed to see it himself.

But then he frowned when the Anti Monitor returned. He watched as the heroes battled the shadow monsters. As they came up with an ingenious idea of making his counterpart size down to the part of always remaining sinking. 

But as the heroes began celebrating their victory he realized in horror that Eobard Thawne was in league with the Anti Monitor. He watched as the Reverse Flash arrived to taunt the Flash.

“You really think it would be that easy Barry” the yellow menace laughed in the flashes face.

The heroes were ready to fight him as Barry yelled red faced “How are you here.”

The Reverse Flash stopped and smirked at Barry Allen “You should know by now that you shouldn’t assume I’m dead. Besides I told the last time we meet Barry. And here I am in the next crisis. Finishing what he started” Thawne causally rolling his eyes to the side towards here the Anti Monitor once was.

The Monitor felt something he felt in centuries, fear. True to his words the skies were shifted back to red as Earth Prime was being erased.

He vaguely saw the flash charging at the Thawne in rage as the heroes battled the monsters once more. Everything he and the heroes have done are now being undone. No he wont let it. It was too late for Earth Prime but if he sent some of the heroes to another world it might save them. To survive the new wave it would have to be a world that lived beyond the Multiverse itself. But even he didn’t know much about what lied beyond his reach. All he could go on was faith that would be okay as the last their multiverse.

As he drew his remaining energy together he saw the Reverse Flash placing a meta human chuffs on the Flash to make him powerless. The other heroes tried to stop him but it was too late. 

And so drew the Monitor drew his energy and what remained of his life force together and brought as many of the heroes as possible to a new world. He tried to make sure they were close to each other but its hard to tell. He placed Star Labs in the center of that worlds, the world of Ice and Fire he believes its called, magical nextus point. There he left a message explaining what he did and how they are all thats left. 

Now his power was too weak. He fell to the ground unable to stand any longer. But if what what little remained he would see it wipe that smirk off Thawnes face.

And so he used the last of his energy to teleport to the inescapable event horizon of a black hole. He is glad to perish as the Reverse Flash screams.


	2. Summerhall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Kara and Oliver find themselves at the ruins of a mansion, Summerhall.

“You failed this universe” a angry voice rang out in the darkness. Everything was covered in darkness. As he moved through the dark he saw dark figures. Rot fell of their flesh looking like something out of a Romero film. They pierced blue eyes at him like they were looking into his soul. And their faces reminded him of the people he loved, Iris, Joe, his mother and father, Caitlin and Cisco. They all watched him unblinking ‘I failed them. They’re gone now because I failed’ he thought as the creatures parted way showing a figure in the center of the dark room.

As he moved he recognized the figure in the center. ‘Ollie’ he thought. ‘I failed you. I failed to stop him. I could have no should ended him when I had the chance. And now the world has ended again because of me” he spoke tears ran down his face. “This isn’t an end, its beginning” and then Barry woke.

Light blinded him as he woke. He was laying on the ground, with grass and muddied dirt. He felt his head on something warm and soft.

“Barry your finally awake” the familiar voice of Kara Danvers aka supergirl spoke. Its then Barry realized that the warm thing his head was on was Kara lap. He immediately lifted out of the way embarrassed. “Sorry, I thought you were dead and tried to check” Kara said as she wiped some tears off her face.

Barry shakily rose to his feet “How long was I out and where exactly are we”. As he looked all Barry saw was an expanse of wet grassland. Kara shrugged “ I don’t know. I only woke about ten minutes before you did” Kara got up too stretching a bit as she continued “I did see something man made that way” she pointed to a small hill in the distance “before I saw you on the laying ground”.

He nodded and readied to run “Okay lets check it out” before he run. “Um, Barr-” Kara tried to get out before Barry tried running but instead tripped over a branch and fell face first into the dirt.

Stifling her laughter Kara informed Barry “Yeah I tried using my power too but it seems the sun works different here”. She then extended her arm and helped Barry up “The speed force must be different as well” Barry said as he flicked a bit of mud clinging to his suit.

Soon they made their way towards the hill. Upon it loomed a large ruined and seemingly abandoned mansion. It was was mostly gutted with its foundation and walls appearing to be all thats left of it.

As they trotted up the hill they saw a massive curtain wall of what once was a huge mansion. Plants grew from the windows. Vines ran up its sides and it it be half gutted out. As moved up the slope they stopped a distant onlooker observing everything from a ledge.

“What should we do Barry” Kara whispered to him. Neither of them have their powers and neither were skilled in fighting without them so Barry spoke “We need to flee and gather information. We know nothing about which Earth were on or how far we are from home” Kara. Nodded and they moved to leave silently.

They throw a rock to distract the onlooker and they slipped into the bushes to cover their tracks. The dead bush poked at them with spiky thorns and grabbed and tore at their costumes. When Kara’s cape got catch on the thorn and ripped and tore apart, it made the bushes rattle as they removed it.

When barry looked up at the ruined mansion walls, he realized the onlooker wasn’t there. Then they heard something land next to them “You two come out, now” a familiar distorted voice spoke out to them.

Barry came out hesitantly with Kara a few steps behind “Ollie” Barry spoke out. The onlooker lowered his bow as Oliver “Its good to see you again Barry”.

As the three of them met at the center of mansion “Can either of you tell me why were here and what happened to the new Multiverse we bleed and sacrificed to make” Oliver demanded. So they began telling what happened after he remade the Multiverse. How they defeated the Anti Monitor, how Thawne came out of nowhere and how they fought. You’ll defeat me Barry, I always come back Barry clutched his hands at Thawne last words to him before he lost consciousness.

Oliver rammed his first into the stone wall and tears were loosed upon his fell. They all lost people and have they no idea if any of the others survived.

Seeing Oliver of all people like this broke Barry “Ollie its all my fault. I wasn’t strong enough to stop Thawne. He’s taken alomst everyone in my life. My mother, my daughter, and now probably Iris too. And I could have stopped, stopped Thawne” Barry said choking up in tears. “There was nothing you could of have to stop, after he rebuilt the anti matter cannon. He planned it out and stopped you from using your powers. There was nothing you could’ve of done” Kara tried reasoning to no avail.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky as a look of guilt flashed on his face “Maybe not this time but I could have stopped him before. I could of killed him when I had the chance after we defeated the nazis of Earth X. Instead I followed my conscious and let him go. My daughters’ death and now the death of the multiverse is on my hands” Barry said. 

Oliver moved to the Barry making think for a moment he was to strike him, its what he deserved, but instead he gave a hug “Its not your fault Barry. Sure it was foolish to let Thawne go but his crimes aren’t. And I promise that next time we find, we wouldn’t come back again” Oliver promised darkly.

Kara came up and spoke “Besides it seems at least one Earth was saved or we wouldn’t be here, wherever here is” Kara reasoned. At that Barry remembered something. 

He pulled a small from a pouch on his suit. It looked a futuristic fob watch “Cisco made this a while back. It shows a map of Earth and tracks its distance from Star Labs so if were lost we can find our way back to Central City. Just have to wait for it to calibrate” Barry told.

“In the meanwhile lets take shelter” Oliver as the storm was blowing harder. The inside revealed a mostly gutted interior. The walls seemed to fight between black and grey colors, likely from a fire. In what seemed like what once was a dining hall there was blackened skeletal fragments around cracked stones that looked like an egg. In the end they took refuge in what looked like an old kitchen, though it was bare of anything modern looking with stone stoves and blackened walls. 

As they made their own sleeping areas Barry’s watch dinged. He frowned at the result. “What’s wrong” they both asked at the same time. Barry told truthfully “It works by finding how far Star is and in what direction, and uses that to track where we are on the map” when Barry stopped talking and looked at the watch in concern, Kara asked the oblivious questions “And whats wrong with it”.

Barry finally responded “It might be that the this other Earth dimensional frequency but according to this Star Labs, is only around 1500 miles away and we should be in the middle of the sea” Barry told them.

Oliver spoke up “So either we’re on an island in off the Mexican coast or there’s something different about this Earth”. Kara then wondered “Or this isn’t an Earth at all” 

This was the thought they went to sleep. Barry hoped they could still save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Caitlin, Iris and maybe Sara beyond the Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
